


Se ele me vir agora

by Jude_Melody



Category: As Meninas Super Poderosas, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ver-se preso por um contrato desagradava Ace. Tudo o que ele queria era destruir as meninas, ora essa! Nunca fora seu desejo ficar de ladainha com aquela figura estranha, muito menos servir-lhe de escravo! Ace odiava-o. Sim. Ace odiava.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “As Meninas Super Poderosas” não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Tudo o que Ele ordenava, Ace fazia. Desde favores grandes, como realizar roubos e instaurar o caos na cidade de Townsville, até coisas pequenas, como lavar o patinho de borracha. Ele sempre agradecia com seu sorriso negro e seu charme inesgotável. Ace resmungava escondido, torcendo os dedos esverdeados como se os imaginasse esganando certo pescocinho. Não abandonara a Gangue Gangrena para isso! Seu acordo com Ele era simples: ajude-me a te ajudar a me ajudar a destruir as Meninas Super Poderosas. Uma criança de cinco anos entenderia tais termos. Mas Ele não era criança. Era alguma outra coisa estranha qualquer.  
Ace ficava chateado quando Ele ignorava suas súplicas. Vamos destruir as Meninas Super Poderosas agora? E agora? Agora? Por favor, vamos destruí-las! Ele apenas balançava sua garra. Nã-nã-nã. Ainda temos tanto tempo. Ace cerrava os punhos, furioso. Ameaçava ir embora, voltar para a sua gangue. Mas ele selara um acordo com o demônio. Se desistisse, teria de lhe entregar sua alma. No início, Ace duvidou que tivesse uma, de modo que a ameaça não o incomodava. Mas, se ele não possuía uma alma, como poderia ter firmado o contrato para começo de conversa? Melhor prevenir, então. Dizem que com a alma não se brinca. Afinal, só temos uma.  
Os dias se arrastavam. Ace sentia falta de seus amigos. Às vezes os via pela cidade, mas não tinha permissão de lhes dirigir a palavra. Era doloroso fazer de conta que não ouvia os chamados deles e seguir seu caminho enquanto o prédio que acabara de explodir ardia em chamas. Quando chegava ao covil do demônio, descobria que as meninas haviam dado uma surra em seus companheiros, certamente os culpados pela arruaça. Ace estremecia. Os outros membros da gangue eram punidos por uma culpa que cabia apenas a ele. Enquanto isso, Ele brincava com seu patinho de borracha. E Ace o odiava.  
Até que um dia deixou de odiar. Olhava para Ele, mas já não sentia raiva. O demônio era engraçado. No fim das contas, sempre conseguia arrancar-lhe um sorriso. Quando estavam na sala, assistindo ao noticiário que mostrava as últimas desgraças lançadas sobre a cidade, riam-se até não poder mais. Bebiam garrafas de cerveja. Dividiam uma pizza. Compartilhavam suas experiências tentando derrotar as Meninas Super Poderosas. Não sem surpresa, Ace percebeu que apreciava aquela companhia. Ele tinha uma lábia incrível, uma desenvoltura nunca antes vista pelo homem de pele esverdeada. Então, ele sorria. Seus dedos não mais se contorciam ansiando esganar aquele pescoço.  
Uma surpresa ainda maior estava por vir. O plano nunca era posto em prática. Ele era o mestre da procrastinação. Quando Ace perguntava por que, Ele desviava o assunto, erguendo suas garras vermelhas e abrindo seus sorrisos dissimulados. Ace abriu o jogo. Disse que sentia saudades de seus amigos. Queria revê-los. Ele ponderou sobre seu pedido e lhe concedeu uma pequena liberdade. Tinha permissão de ver a gangue, desde que voltasse antes da meia-noite. Como não mencionou qualquer punição, Ace supôs que ela não existia.  
O homem verde reviu seus amigos. Foi uma festa só. Que saudades tinha deles! Do jeito maroto de Arturo. Da risada cavernosa de Big Billy. Das caretas de Grubber. Da fala sibilada de Snake. Eram todos fantásticos! Como a sociedade podia rejeitá-los? O grupo festejou por horas. Às onze e meia da noite, Ace conferiu seu celular. Não havia nenhum recado do demônio. Talvez Ele até tivesse se esquecido do contrato. Ace sorriu. Era sua grande chance de ser livre novamente. Era sua chance de voltar para sempre para seus amigos.  
Por isso não entendeu quando se pegou indo embora. Ele estava voltando! Merda! Por que estava voltando? Não apreciava sua liberdade? Não sentia falta de seus companheiros? Sim. Sim. No fundo, Ace sabia que estava sendo idiota. Mas alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que era melhor voltar. E ele a ouviu. Estava no meio do caminho quando compreendeu. Ele também era excluído pela sociedade. Não ele Ace. Ele Ele.  
Os dedos esverdeados torceram-se de novo, mas não de raiva.

**

Ele estava na banheira, conversando com seu patinho de borracha. A cena era ridícula. Como poderia um demônio conferir tanto valor a tão reles objeto? De repente, tudo fez sentido para Ace. Ele era solitário. Não tinha ninguém. Ace ao menos tinha amigos com quem contar, mas Ele não possuía absolutamente nada, nada além de seu profundo desejo de destruir as meninas. Sua sanidade dependia do maldito pato.  
E de Ace.  
Porque, quando os dois conversavam, Ele alegrava-se. Quando os dois conversavam, Ele sorria e soltava suas exclamações cheias de surpresa, felicidade e encanto. E Ace ficava encantado. A cada palavra, a cada gesto, a cada sorriso naqueles lábios negros, ele se sentia mais próximo daquele sentimento que há muito desconhecia. Ace era aceito. Não importava a sua cor, não importavam seus hábitos. Quando estava com Ele, eram apenas dois amigos trocando piadas e experiências de vida.  
Contudo, havia algo mais. Algo que Ace nunca sentira antes. E ele sabia o que era. Silencioso, encostou-se na parede do corredor escuro, observando Ele por uma fresta na porta. Seus dedos pararam de se contorcer. Estavam calmos no interior dos bolsos de sua jaqueta. Oculto pelas sombras, Ace apenas via.  
Apenas ele via.


End file.
